the nightmare ring
by B gal
Summary: when timmy got stucked wearing an iten that cosmo and wanda were given, it turnes him into something that makes him a monster. can he, along with a female nightmare, break this cruse before it's too late?
1. protolouge

(an: here's mine first fop fic. disclamer: i own nothing but nightmares and the plot.)

Timmy slamed the door shut to his room and groaned, not only because he was boared out of his mind, but out of the pain from the one spot of his left arm. it was wrapped in a bandage. He was greeted by his fairy god parents as usual. He gave a week smile, then got out his game concuil to play video games.

"How was your day, sport?" wanda asked.

"Fine," timmy muttered.

He wasn't in a good mood. He still contiuned to play his game.

"Why do you have the wrap thingy on your arm?" Cosmo asked stupidly.

Wanda slapped in head on her hand. Timmy looked at him angerly.

"DO YOU EVEN WANT TO KNOW!?!?!?!?!?!?!" He asked/shouted in frusteration.

Cosmo blinked. Tears were in his eyes. Wanda sighed.

"Let me check the flashback," She said.

Then, she waved her wand.

"YAY! flashback!" Cosmo yelled stupidly.

Wanda rolled her eyes. Then, she make a flash back sequence play.

**FLASHBACK**

_It was like any normal day at his school. Timmy was skecting doddles in his notebook. He didn't know why, he just like to do it. Then, the bell rang for resess._

_"All of you can be demissed," His techer said, "Expect for you, Turner."_

_Timmy blinked. What did he done wrong? The other students ran off. He grabbed his books, then went up to his teacher, Mr.Crocker._

_"What do you want?" Timmy asked, annoyed._

_"Oh, nothing," He sneered, "just to sease you to you DOOM!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_He got out a giant buzzsaw that came out of the front of his desk. An evil smirk came acrossed his face. Timmy blinked, then run. Run like his life depened on it. _

_The saw cut through the side on his arm really hard. It didn't cut it off, but it cut a really good part of it._

_"OWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Timmy yelled, blood curdling._

_He colasped on the floor. The desks got slattered with the blood from that one spot. _

_"Ow." He said clamly. He then closed his eyes shut, unconious. His teacher smirked._

_"Say goodbye, Turner." _

_The saw was about to hit his body. Then, Miss Waxoplacks came._

_"Mr.Cro-" She started to say._

_Then, seeing the horible sight, she gasped._

_"CROOOOOOOOOOOOCKER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _

_Mr.Crocker turned, then laughed neverously. She was tapping her foot. He looked at Timmy. The blade was closed to his body. His side of his arm was bleeding a lot. He then saw his boss, who was tapping her foot inpancenly._

_"Aw, crap." He muttered under his breath._

_Timmy groned, rubbing his head from the fight._

_"Your coming with me," She said, not very nicely, holding Mr Crocker's ear._

_She looked at Timmy, who was holding his left arm, which was bleeding on the side. The hand he hold it in was getting drench with the blood._

_"As for you," She said, grabbing a cloth, "wrap this on your arm."_

_Timmy grabbed the cloth, then wrapped around the wond. _

_"We won't let anyone know about this," She said, "I'll deal with your teacher. You and your classmates have the rest of the day off."_

_Timmy blinked. His princeipal was nice, but he didn't see this side of her before. The only thing that she want to do was deal with Crocker. He looked silently as his priceipal dragged his teacher by the ear. After that, he looked at his blood covered hand. He sighed, then grabbed his book bag._

**END FLASHBACK**

Wanda blinked. Cosmo looked shocked.

"I knew your teacher was desprated," Wanda said, "but not like _that_."

Timmy sighed. His life was messed up since Vicky came into it. After a moment of silence, some poof came. It was some fairy holding a package.

"Package for cosmo and wanda." he said.

Wanda grabbed the package, then the fairy poofed away. She open the top, then gasped.

"What is it?" Cosmo asked both eagered and stupidly.

"It's _it_." She said, with a quiver.

Cosmo gasped, then hid under the bed, in fear.

"What is it?" Timmy couldn't help asking.

"The most feared thing in every world made." She said, "When a fairy recives _it,_ it means that they are going to get something in the mere future. Something inportant. I_t _is the source to the nightmares' powers."

"The power to bad dreams?" Timmy asked.

"Not those nightmares," Wanda said, "these are much worst. So, don't even touched _it_!!!!!!!!!"

Then, a poof appeared. It was Jordan Von Strangle, touchest fairy in the gaxicey.

"Time to go. NOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" He shouted.

He then grabbed Cosmo and Wanda and poofed off. Timmy blinked.

"That was convenient." He said.

He looked around to see if anyone's looking. Then, he open the box.

Inside was a completely black ring. Timmy picked up the ring and looked at it.

"This is it?" He asked himself.

He looked at the ring and smirked.

"Nothing but a little ring," He said.

Suddenly the ring fell on his middle finger. He tried to pull it off, but it was no use.

"Well, i hope Cosmo and Wanda doesn't show up," He said.

To his surprize, they didn't. He shugged, then went to sleep.

* * *

"The boy got one of our rings," one of the nightmares said. 

The others nodded in agreement

"It'll only be a matter of time before he becomes one of us." He sneered.

"Will he even want to?"

The others turned to see a female nightmare.

She has long brown-ish hair with blood red tips, white demon eyes, pale skin, fangs, black demon wings and dressed in a black dress with a toared bottom.

"You keep an eye on this one," The male nightmare sneered, "he may come in handy."

The others laughed matcally, then looked down at the child.

* * *

Timmy tossed and turned in his bed as he slept. The ring glowed in an unpleasent way, as did the cloth that held his bloody wound. 


	2. only the beginning

_Fames and mythem were everywhere. Timmy was running, running for his life. He never felt so frightened. He looked at a shadowy creature, who sneered at him. He kept running._

_The thing doesn't have an end. The shadow creature hold up two corspes that looked like fairies. _

_"T**his is what are you going to become,**" The creature sneered, "**and there's no turning back."**_

_Timmy looked at the creature in fear. He smirked, just about to slaye timmy with his sword. _

Timmy shot up in his bed, breathing heavely. He looked around and sighed of relift.

"Only a dream," He said, "only a-"

He colasped in his bed agien. It was the fifth time this night he had that dream.

"_What could that mean..._" He thoughed.

* * *

Timmy was walking to his class when the two popular boys stopped him. 

"Why did you have that dorky cloth on your arm?" One of them asked.

Timmy flenched.

"I-it's nothing."

The boys took it off.

Timmy closed his eyes. He wasn't sure if they'll scream in fear or looked in awe.

"Cool."

He opened his eyes.

On his arm where the bled mark was a tatoo.

It was blood red in a shape of a two twisted snakes.

"Where you get that?" One of the cooler boys asked.

"Internet."

"Where did you get that black ring?" AJ asked.

"A goth girlfriend?" Chester asked.

Trixy went in front of him.

"Be my boyfriend?" She asked.

Timmy gave a small smirk.

"I see no wrong with this ring," He said.

* * *

The last few weeks had been the best for Timmy.

Trixy was dating him, he was treated with respect and he was living the sweet life.

"And they said this ring was evil," He said.

Then the ring glowed a black glow.

Timmy felt pain in his body.

"W-what's happening?" He asked.


	3. trasformation

The next day, Timmy came in the classroom. His skin was as pale as a ghost.

"Why is your skin so pale?" One of the students asked.

"I hadn't got much sunlight," He said blankly.

He went on his lesson.

* * *

A few days later, his eyes were blood red. 

"New contacts?"

Timmy nodded.

* * *

The next few days, he didn't look much different. 

"Are you-"

"I'm fine," Timmy said blankly.

His voice was much different, since it sounded like it came from the pits of heck.

"Why is your voice sounding like that?" AJ asked.

"Um, puerity?"

The students just shrugged

* * *

It was a few days since the voice change thing. 

Timmy sighed.

"It not's getting easier," He said, "I'm going through these werid changes and Cosmo and Wanda hadn't came back yet. It can't get any wrose."

Timmy got on his knees. He cough up blood.

Soon, he felt pain on his body got wrose.

Blood spewed out of his back as they sprouted wings, his fingernails turned into claws, his teeth turned into fangs.

Soon, all that's left of Timmy was his tattered clothes.

His hair was now had blood red tips on messy hair, a long flaming tail and a demon like appearence.

"W-what's happened?" He asked in fear.

"Welcome, slave."


	4. cruse

Timmy turned to see a muscluer nightmare.

"You had been wearing one of my rings," He sneered, "you must be part of us."

"I-I won't," Timmy stammered.

"You get great power," He commented, "it's a shame that you had to work with a bunch of fools know as humans."

"Leave me alone," Timmy commented.

The creature put his hand on his face.

"Your world abononed you without this form," He sneered, "with my help, I can give you power, looks and sterght if you serve to me."

Timmy was about to say something when a dark blast came to his brain.

"We're the same species," He sneered, "I can control you without your apcence and your fairies had adbonned you."

"I'll obey," Timmy said in a trace voice.

The creature smirked.

"No I-I," Timmy stammered, trying to get his free will back.

But, he failed.

"Now, be a dear and distroy this pathic excuss for a home."

"Yes master."

Timmy was about to lose control of himself when a female hand grabbed his shoulder.

"NEVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Timmy fell unconious.

A shadow figure of a girl was seen.

"The boy's my," The creature sneered.

"No, he doesn't," The girl sneered, "he only belongs to himself. I make sure of that."

She put a heart shape gem around his neck. She then disappeared, with the boy with her.

* * *

Timmy woke up. He saw a female nightmare the same age as him. 

She had messy brown hair with blood stained tips, white demon eyes, pale skin, fangs with blood stained on them and dressed in the same penident as him, a black ring and a tattered and toarn white dress. Her wings were hiddened.

"Who or what are you?" Timmy asked.

"I'm Lore," She said, "I'm a nightmare demon just like you."

He looked at her.

"I see you hold one of those rings," Lore commented.

Timmy looked at the ring on his finger.

"I never even want this thing," He yelled.

"I know," Lore commented, "I was like you 16 years ago."

"I had a normal peaceful life, I was happy. Then, a ring completely black came in for of me by a mysterious benifactor.

"At first, the only thing I get was the sign of the demon. I was through out of my house, spending the rest of humanity times being raised by gangstaers.

"Then, I slowly mutated until I was a demon.

"I tried to break free out of the demon form, but the king of nightmares wanted me in his control.

"I kept saying no to his power. After I said no five times, this pindent came around my neck. I was free, from his control. Of corse, everything comes with a price."

She opened up her wings to reviled one black wing, the other completely shattered.

"I'm sorry," Timmy commented.

"Wear that peident," She commented, "it keeps us with our free will."

Timmy nodded.

"What's this cruse, anyway?"

Lore looked at him with her white eyes.

"Once, Nightmares never excisted. One day, a demon spewed out of a human's body. It created more of his army. Only the darkness of people's hearts created them.

"They created black rings to released the nightmare inside people. Then, make them slaves."

Timmy flenched.

"The ring shallows victoms whole. It's quiet tragic for the prue ones."

Timmy put his clawed hand on Lore's.

"I'll find someone that can helps us," He said, "I can free you. We can get out of this mess."

Lore gave a small smile.

"Come on," He said.

Timmy used his wings to fly on their jounny.

* * *

Cosmo and Wanda were trapped in cages with chains on their rists.

"We want Timmy," Wanda begged.

Jorgan faced them.

"You want that evil demon after your souls?" He asked with a cold sneer.

"He made a stupid mistake," Wanda admitted, "but we can break it."

Joran left the room.

"They had no idea..."


End file.
